Mortal Bowser
by vladimirg2000
Summary: Bowser's lost soul finally tells of Bowser's past.


****

Mortal Bowser

Author: Vladimir G.

Written on: November 4, 2000

This story and all of its contents come straight from the author's imagination. Bowser, Mario, and all of the Mario Series, characters, settings, and vital statistics belong to Nintendo of America. 

Deep inside Bowser's main cell stands a huge chair with spikes coming out from all sides. The cell's door squeaks open as Bowser walks inside, shaking the ground with his enormous weight. He walks toward the chair and sits on it. Smoke comes from his nose like a raging bull normally does.

"Why, why do my plans on defeating Mario always fail, do I deserve this?" said Bowser, questioning himself. "Every single time I try to destroy that little Mario, I always fail and Mario always beats me to the ground. This must change!"

Suddenly, the door squeaks open again and there stands a black figure, kind of like a monk, right in front of Bowser's eyes. The face and details of the person, whatever it is, cannot be seen. Only it's monk-like suit and black, invisible face. He walks slowly toward Bowser and then stops. Bowser does nothing, for he is frozen in terror.

"Who… who are you?" asked Bowser.

"I am your lost soul. The soul that helps you succeed in everything, including the defeat of Mario." Said the lost soul of Bowser with a deep, dark voice. "I will give you one chance to prove yourself, with my help of course."

"Hold on." Bowser interrupts. "You mean that without you, or your help, I will always fail to defeat Mario?"

"Of course." answers Bowser's lost soul. "Where I came from is a long story, but you must hear me in order to figure out your weakness." 

"Okay." Bowser takes a deep breath. "I'm listening."

Bowser's lost soul sits down and crosses his legs Indian-style. Then, scaring Bowser a bit, he floats up into mid-air then stops. Suddenly, he raises his right hand and a spiral of unknown origin appears in front of him.

"This is where you will see everything." Bowser's lost soul says. "Keep a close eye on everything that I show and tell you, for I will do this once."

Bowser nods his huge horned head and says, "I understand."

Bowser's lost soul starts to speak. A strike of lightning flashes through a tall window in Bowser's cell.

"A very long time ago, before you were born, your mother," says Bowser's lost soul, "Bowserne, was wondering across a dark forest. This forest was heavily haunted. Your mother was lost after she had forgotten the way back home. Oh, did I mention that it was a dark and stormy night? As she was walking, she tripped and fell over a large rock. Mud covered her whole face. Suddenly, a strike of lightning flashes the rock and your mother notices certain writing upon it. It reads, 'Who's ever soul shall cross upon this rock shall be cursed with failure for all time.' Your mother was heavily frightened. So finally she stood up and started running back. Fortunately, she found her way home. Once she got home, which was a small cabin just outside the forest, your mother started giving birth to you. She was pregnant at that time with your father. Where was your father? He ran away from your mother right after he heard that she was pregnant. Once she finally gave birth to you, her eyes started to water with tears. She was engulfed with great joy as she held you upon her arms. She said, 'I shall call you Bowser, after your Grandfather.' And she did. The next day, your mother went searching for your father to tell him the great news. It was a rather beautiful morning. The first place she went searching for your father was at the city just outside the other end of the forest. She made a terrible mistake, taking the same path as she did the other day. Suddenly, as she was walking carefully, for she held you in her arms, she tripped over the same rock once more. 'Ah!' she yelled as she fell down. Not knowing that there was a very slope hill beside the rock, her arms accidentally slipped and you were thrown toward the slop, sliding and injuring yourself as you fell down the slope. 'No!' your mother quickly put her hand out for yours but it was too late. Your figure was out of sight. She stood up on her two knees and started to cry sorrowfully. She stood there for nearly half the day until she heard a noise. She uncovered her hands from her face and looked down only to see two brown shoes beside her. She slowly lifted her head until she saw the face of you rival, Mario. 

'Are a' you okay?' he asked her. 

'No' she replied. 'My only son, who I gave birth to yesterday, fell down that slope.' 

'Oh a' no.' replied Mario. "I must to something to help a' your son.' 

Your mother's eyes grew large as her heard Mario.

'Oh will you dear friend?' she asked.

'Well, I a' will try my best.' He replied.

After their conversation, Mario headed down toward the slope. He moved very carefully, trying not to fall and injure himself.

'Please be careful.' Said your mother as she watched Mario head down the slope.

Your mother waited for hours and hours, seeing no sign of Mario or you anywhere. After a long while, she stood up on her legs and walked toward another direction of the forest, one that she did not know."

The spiral that had shown Bowser every detail disappeared and Bowser's lost soul stood up. Bowser let a tear roll down his face. 

"So…" said Bowser. "What ever happened to my mother. I didn't even know I had one. And my father, that coward, whatever happened to him? What ever happened to me, or Mario?"

"That I either cannot tell you or I do not know." Answered Bowser's lost soul. "But I do know that Mario didn't stop searching for you for days and days. He left everything behind, even his job and spent his money just searching for you. And now, you are his enemy? It was true that what was read on the rock that your mother fell upon; your soul is cursed with failure."

"Does that mean that you are my unfailing and succeeding soul?" asked Bowser.

"Yes." Answered Bowser's lost soul. 

"So… why have you come here telling me this? Is there a way I can destroy, I mean, is there a way I can get my soul back?"

"Yes." Answered Bowser's lost soul.

"Well than, tell me!" Bowser was raging mad.

Suddenly, Bowser's lost soul disappeared. Bowser could not believe his eyes. He looked all over the cell, trying to find him. Without warning, Bowser heard a voice. It was the voice of his lost soul.

"That is your job to find out." Bowser's lost soul said. "Every answer that you need to know lies within you." Then, he finishes off with a loud laugh.

Bowser's eyes turned red and he left his cell, pounding the ground with his feet, and slamming the door with rage.

To be continued…


End file.
